I'm Not Running
by little gin blossom
Summary: Harry Potter ran away. He's went to an orphanage. He met a friend. His friend has a secret. You'll find out what it is in the next chapter.
1. The Third Task

I'm Not Running  
  
By Little Gin Blossom  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I think we should all know this by now. * * means taken directly from GoF. [ ] author's notes Summary: AU. What if Harry Potter ran away during the Third Task? How did he escape? Who will take him in? What's it like to be in a family where you're just a normal kid? Chapter 1- The Third Task ~^~~~^~  
  
*"Kill the spare."  
  
A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"*  
  
"NO!" Harry Potter shouted as he pushed his fellow Tri-Wizard champion to the side.  
  
"We don't have time for this. Stun the other one and get the Potter boy!"  
  
"Stupefy!" The second voice shrieked.  
  
Harry felt himself being dragged over to the center of the graveyard. The owner of the second voice was tying him to a gravestone. [I think we all know what happens here; Voldemort comes back using Harry's blood and all that so we'll just skip to the duel.]  
  
*He concentrated every last particle of his mind upon forcing the bead back toward Voldemort, his ears full of phoenix song, his eyes furious, fixed . . . and slowly, very slowly, the beads quivered to a halt, and then, Just as slowly, they began to move the other way . . . and it was Voldemort's wand that was vibrating now . . . Voldemort who looked astonished and almost fearful. . . .*  
  
The bead then touched Voldemort's body, and the result was instantaneous: Unearthly shrieks of pain filled the night air. His body started to disintegrate. Harry looked at the body of his parents' murderer and realized that he had finally done it. He defeated Voldemort. Then it dawned on him that he defeated Voldemort. What are the Death Eaters going to do? He thought worriedly. As he fell to the ground, he noticed the circle of Death Eaters watching him fearfully.  
  
He walked over to the Tri-Wizard cup, then thought of a plan to not have to face anymore publicity. He turned around to face the circle of dark hooded figures and stunned the one with the silver hand. Peter Pettigrew. As he dragged Wormtail's motionless body by the cup he noticed the Death Eaters had started to Disapparate form the circle. Good, he thought. Harry place Cedric and Wormtail's hand on the cup simultaneously and watched their bodies disappear.  
  
And now Harry Potter disappears, Harry thought. He looked around the graveyard and wondered where he was exactly. The-Boy-Who-Lived started walking to the small town below the hill he was on. [I don't know if the graveyard is on a hill or not, so let's just pretend.] It was too late at night for anyone to be out, so he didn't have to worry about anybody seeing him. He reached the edge of the town and saw a sign indicating that the town was called Little Hangleton. This is where I was during that dream last summer, Harry thought. [Yeah, Harry thinks a lot. You got a problem with that?] He kept on walking, not wanting to be in a small town where gossip travels fast. And so he walked thinking [There's that thinking again.] of what his story was going to be. What was going to be his . . .alibi, if you will?  
  
As our hero approached the nearest city, Great Hangleton, he conceived a brilliant plan; he'd pretend that he was an amnesiac who just wandered into the city not knowing anything about his past. Almost the truth, he said to himself bitterly. He'd say the only thing he could remember was his name. But what name would he decide on for him. The-Boy-Formerly-Known-As-Harry Potter decided on Adam, figuring it was kind of symbolic. ~^~~~^~  
  
Cedric found himself in a bed in the white washed hospital wing with the headmaster's face directly above his. "What happened?" Cedric asked.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us, Mr. Diggory. What is the last thing you remember happening? Do you know what happened to Mr. Potter?" the headmaster asked with concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Well, Harry and I decided to take the cup at the same time, so we did, and it took us to a graveyard. When we got there, a short guy in black robes was standing in front of us. He was holding a bundle or something. The bundle told him to 'Kill the spare'. The Short Guy performed the Killing Curse. I think he was trying to kill me with it, but then Harry pushed me out of the way and the Short Guy stunned me and that's all that I remember."  
  
"Yes, I see. Was that man over in that bed the Short Guy you were talking about?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you know who he is?"  
  
"That man is Peter Pettigrew. I know he's supposed to be dead, but Sirius Black is innocent. He will be able to prove his innocence with Mr. Pettigrew here. I'll try to stop Sirius form asking you questions about Harry. I can't guarantee anything, though. He's a bit protective of his godson."  
  
"Sirius Black is innocent? Ok then. . . . But how do you know he's innocent if he has been on the run for a year and in Azkaban for twelve years before that?"  
  
"I have my ways, Mr. Diggory. Now you need to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
With that, the old headmaster moved on to the next bed. "Ah, yes, Mr. Pettigrew. I'll be turning you over to the ministry after you tell me who the Death Eater at this school is. The sooner you tell me, the less severe I'll have you punished."  
  
"It's Barty Crouch, Jr., sir. He's under a Polyjuice Potion. He's masquerading as Mad-Eye Moody," Wormtail stuttered in a shrill voice.  
  
"That would explain why he's been acting so odd," Dumbledore said more to himself than to Wormtail. "Well, I'll be giving you over to Cornelius now. "You will most likely be put in Azkaban for life, if you're lucky. I'm sure you'll have some time to think over all the horrible things you've done to so many people." The quiet rage was evident in the older man's voice. "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
With that, Dumbledore sent for "Professor Moody" and Cornelius Fudge. What a great way to spend the night Harry Potter disappeared. ~^~~~^~  
  
[Ah, my first fic. Please review. I don't care if you say it sucks, just let me know how I'm doing. I'd also like to say sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Well, leave you review and if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them.] ~~~Little Gin Blossom 


	2. The Trial of a Supposed Dead Guy aka Pet...

I'm Not Running  
  
By little gin blossom  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K.  
  
[ ] means author's note  
  
Summary: What if Harry Potter ran away during the Third Task? How did he escape? Who will take him in? What's it like to be in a family where you're just a normal kid?  
  
Chapter 2- The Trial of a Supposed Dead Guy (a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew)  
  
~^~~~^~  
  
The courtroom was dank and dreary. Perfect for intimidating the defense. Among the crowd of people watching the trial were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, the rest of the Weasleys, and Remus Lupin. Two dementors dragged in Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius, from what Ron and Hermione could see had a far-off look in his eyes, as if he didn't even note the dementors' presence, while Peter had a look of absolute horror on his face. The room was abuzz with whispers when the surly-looking judge entered. He rapped his gavel for silence, then said, "Case number 117, Sirius Black versus Peter Pettigrew, will now begin. Prosecution, please make your opening statements." Sirius' lawyer, who turned out to be Albus Dumbledore, stood up. "I would like to start by saying that my client was wrongfully imprisoned. He didn't betray Lily and James Potter; Peter did. He didn't kill twelve Muggles; Peter did. He didn't try to kill Harry Potter; Peter did. He is not a death eater, but Peter is. He was framed for all this, and he is more than willing to say this under veritaserum." At this the audience was silent in disbelief. The judge then called Peter up to the stand.[He couldn't get a lawyer. Don't ask me why.] "How do you plead?" "Well . . . Not guilty. I-I-I never did any of that. I'm innocent. S- s-sirius must've really gone mad in Azkaban. Sirius was Lily and James' secret keeper, not me." "That's a lie!" Ron yelled from the audience. "Silence!" The judge rapped his gavel again.  
  
Hermione pulled Ron back into his seat and muttered some things to him to calm him down. [Nothing sick, I assure you.] "Mr. Petteigrew, is that all you have to say?" Peter nodded. "Then we'll let the prosecution start the questioning. "I'd like to call Sirius Black as my first witness." (Collective gasp from the audience.) The bailiff administered the Veritaserum and Dumbledore began the questioning. "What is your full name?" [This is to be sure that the potion is working.] "Sirius Odd [That is an actual name.] Black" "Who was the Potters' secret keeper?" "Peter Pettigrew. He and I switched right before the Fidelius Charm was cast as a bluff." That earned another gasp from the audience. "Who killed the twelve Muggles?" "Peter Pettigrew." "How did Peter Pettigrew escape and stay hidden?" " He is an illegal animagus."(gasp) "What form is his animagus form?" "A rat." "Where was he hiding during the twelve years you were in Azkaban?" "He was pretending to be Ron Weasley's pet rat."(gasp) "How did you figure out he was a pet rat?" "Fudge gave me a newspaper with Peter sitting on Ron's shoulder." Ron's face was turning beet red now that he was being mentioned. "Did anyone know of your innocence before today beside myself and Mr. Pettigrew?" "Yes." "Who?" "Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." (GASP) "Oh, yes, and, were you ever a death eater?" "No." "Thank you. No further questions," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Black you may step down," the judge said. "You may call your next witness, Mr. Dumbledore." "For my next witness I call Peter Pettigrew to the stand." The fear was evident on his face as Peter shakily sat down and was administered the truth potion. "What is your full name?" "Peter Paki Pettigrew." [Again, it's a real name.] "Was everything that Sirius true?" "Yes." "Who is the death eater that was at Hogwarts this year? "Barty Crouch, Jr., he entered Harry Potter in the Tri-Wizard Tournament as the fourth champion. He also turned the cup into a portkey." "Tell us what happened when Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory took the Tri-Wizard cup." "The cup transported them to the Little Hangleton graveyard. I tried to kill Cedric, but Harry pushed him out of the way before the curse hit. The Dark Lord then told me to stun the spare. I tied Harry to Tom Riddle's gravestone. I put Tom Riddle's bone, my hand, and Harry's blood into a potion that resurrected the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord called the death eaters to him. Then he dueled with Harry. This gold bead of light touched the Dark Lord's arm and slowly started to kill him. The dark Lord died, and Harry stunned me, and I assume he made Cedric and me touch the portkey. "Well then, I see no point in further questioning him, your honor." "Very well," the judge nodded, "You may step down Mr. Pettigrew. This court will recess and return at two o'clock. Bailiff, bring Barty Crouch to the court." The gavel pounded again. As everyone watching the trial exited the room, Ron and Hermione ran excitedly up to Sirius. Sirius, however, was looking thoroughly depressed. "Why the long face, Sirius?" Hermione inquired. "Huh?" Sirius asked, breaking from his reverie. "Oh, I was just thinking that even if I do get pardoned, I can't be Harry's guardian. Harry was the only reason I had for wanting to escape from Azkaban. The one thing that compensates for Voldemort killing Harry was finding the sadistic bastard's dead body. [Everyone thinks Voldemort killed Harry and vice versa, 'cept the death eaters, who are smart enough know if they tell anyone that they saw Harry run, they'll raise suspicious questions.] Harry was too young to die. I should have protected him." Ron and Hermione's happiness dissipated. They tried their best to console him, but to no avail. When two o'clock rolled around, they returned to their seats. The judge banged the gavel and told Dumbledore to continue. "My next witness will be Bartemius Crouch, Jr." Barty was brought to the stand and the questioning began. "What is you name?" "Bartemius Hunter Crouch, Jr." "How did you get out of Azkaban. You were in there after driving the Longbottoms to the point of insanity, weren't you?" "My mother and I took Polyjuice Potion to look like the other so I could escape. My mother was dying, so she didn't mind dying in Azkaban if she could save me." "How did you get associated with the Dark Lord again?" "He and Pettigrew showed up at my father's house one night and allowed me to join the Dark Lord again." "How did you get to Hogwarts?" "My master made a Polyjuice potion and kidnapped the Mad-Eye Moody so that I could become him. I entered Potter in the tournament and helped him out along the way, like Master told me to." "Do you know what happened to your father the night Harry Potter claims that he spoke with him?" "I murdered him and transfigured him into some bone, then buried him." "No further questions." "For my next witness, I call Ron Weasley to the stand." Ron took the potion and let the questions begin. "What's your full name?" "Ronald Thaddeus Weasley." "When did you first meet Sirius? "In third year, when he dragged me into the Shrieking Shack." "Why did he drag you into the shack?"  
  
"To get Pettigrew, I guess." "Did anyone follow you into the shack." "Yes, Harry and Hermione. Later Professor Lupin came in." "How did you find out that your rat was really a man? "Sirius and Professor Lupin did a spell on him and made him change into a man." "Did Peter admit to betraying the Potters' to Voldemort?" "Yes." "Thank you. No further questions." Then the judge asked, "Next witness?" "Hermione Granger." Hermione was given the veritaserum and then questioned. "What is your full name?" [This is getting kinda tedious.] "Hermione Anne Granger." "How did you find out that Sirius Black was innocent?" "The same way Ron did." "How did you and Harry Potter save Sirius from the dementors?" "We used my time-turner to go back in time and rescue Buckbeak and let Sirius fly away on the hippogriff." "Is there anything else you would like to tell us?" "No, sir." "You may step down." "I have one more witness, Your Honor. Remus Lupin." Remus came to the bench and blah blah blah, you get the picture. "Your full name?" "Remus Jay Lupin." "Were you and Sirius friends before Halloween 1981?" "Yes. But then I thought that he was the traitor for twelve years before I found out the truth." "And what was the truth?" "Peter betrayed Lily and James. He deserves life in Azkaban." "Thank you Remus. You may step down." "Mr. Pettigrew, do you have any witnesses?" The judge inquired. "No, sir." "We'll recess again and give the jury time to reach its verdict. Meet back here at four o'clock." Remus went up to talk to Sirius. "Hey, Padfoot, you're bound to get pardoned and The Rat will go to Azkaban for life. Cheer up." Sirius didn't reply. They just sat in silence 'til it was time to resume the trial. The judge came in and asked the jury about their decision. [I don't know what the legal mumbo-jumbo is.] The head juror stated: "We find Peter Pettigrew and Bartemius Crouch to be guilty and Sirius Black not guilty." "Sirius Black will receive a full pardon and 2500 galleons for his troubles; Peter Pettigrew will receive life in Azkaban for being a death eater, being associated with the murder of Lily and James Potter, the attempted murder of the late Harry Potter, and the murder of twelve Muggles; and Bartemius Crouch, Jr. will receive life in Azkaban for being a death eater, kidnapping Alastor Moody, and the attempted murder of Harry Potter. This court is adjourned." The gavel pounded one last time. Peter had a look of pure horror on his face. The dementors swooped in and took Peter and Barty to their new 'home.' "Do cheer up, Sirius." Sirius looked up at the face of his former headmaster. "Thank you for being my attorney, Albus. But I can't cheer up. Not when Harry's gone." "We're all sad, but we must move on. It's not healthy to live in the past. Please try to be a little happier." "I'll try, Albus."  
  
~^~~~^~  
  
Well, sorry about that wait. Thank you to all my reviewers. No, I wasn't waiting to reach a certain number of reviews; I just didn't have time to write. When you review for this chapter, I'll need you to answer a question; should Harry go to an orphanage or find a family right off the bat? And I'd like to say sorry if the paragraphing is messed up, that's ff.net's fault, not mine. I revised it thanks to Nicky. I know this sounds like a lame excuse, but I had a fever when I wrote most of this, and the fever is just starting to go away. I hope I fixed all the mistakes. Thanks again to my reviewers: ~ SailorGurl: I'm very much obliged that you reviewed. I hope this chapter was acceptable. ~ Kanashimi: I'll try to write faster. I'm glad you think it's interesting. ~ insaneandproudofit: Thank you for your review. Also, thanks for not saying the story sucks. ~ Shaunda (): Thank you. I hoped it would be good. ~ Illusoire (): I am definitely going to continue this. Here's the new chapter. ~ Nicky: Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I hope I fixed them well enough.  
  
~~~little gin blossom 


	3. In The Orphanage

I'm Not Running  
  
By little gin blossom Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. [] means authors notes Summary: What if Harry Potter ran away during the Third Task? How did he escape? Who will take him in? What's it like to be in a family where you're just a normal kid?  
  
Chapter 3- In The Orphanage  
  
~^~~~^~  
  
Adam was wandering through Great Hangleton all morning searching for an orphanage. It was noon before he found one. St. Joseph's. Sounds alright, Adam mused. He stood there for a minute or two, as though he was having second thoughts. It's a chance to start a new life, he reminded himself. You won't be famous or despised. Just walk through the door. Yes, that's it. One foot in front of the other. He pushed the door open. Inside St. Joseph's there were kids of all ages running around. A boy, who looked about six, stopped in front of Adam, then went running to a woman who looked like she was in charge.  
  
"Janet! Janet!" the six-year-old yelled. "There's a stranger at the door."  
  
"Calm down Wesley," the woman, supposedly Janet, scolded lightly. She followed Wesley to the door, expecting to see an adult wanting to adopt. Needless to say, she was surprised to see a short, scrawny boy who looked to be about fourteen. "Oh. Hello. Who are you?"  
  
Remember, you're Adam. You don't know anything else about yourself. "I think my name's Adam," he said slowly.  
  
"You think? Where's your family?" Janet asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure," Adam said, still talking slowly. "D'you think that maybe I could stay here until I find out where my family is?"  
  
"Um. I guess. Couldn't turn a kid away who doesn't even know if he has a family. Let's just get some paper work filled out on you. I'm Janet by the way."  
  
It was rather difficult to fill out the papers when Adam didn't have answers to half the questions that needed to be filled out. Adam couldn't even remember his own birthday. "I guess we'll just have to choose one for you." Janet said perkily when they came across this particular problem. Adam decided on June 25th[That's the date of the day we're on in the story.], because he thought coming to St. Joseph's was like starting a new life. He didn't tell this to Janet though.  
  
When they finished with the paper work, Janet showed him to the dorm he'd be staying in. His bed was right next to the window. A short boy about his age with short, dark hair, dark skin, brownish green eyes, and a wide smile was sitting on the bed next to Adam's. He stood up and introduced himself to Adam.  
  
"Hey, new kid. I'm Tyler. Tyler Dillard. You'll find it's pretty alright here. Janet's nice. And when she's not here, Brent is. He's cool too." Tyler said all this really fast. "Who are you?" He asked, sticking his hand out to be shaken.  
  
Tyler was starting to remind Adam of Hermi- no, he wouldn't think about her. "Ha-Adam," he said as he took Tyler's hand and shook it.  
  
"Adam What?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't even no if my name's Adam. Janet said I probably have amnesia. I don't remember anything."  
  
"Oh. Well, um." Tyler stammered. "Uh, how do you like it here so far? How long have you been here?"  
  
"Oh, I like it so far. Everyone seems so nice. I've only been here about half an hour, but I'm sure I'll love it here. How about yourself? How long have you been here?"  
  
Tyler's smile faded slightly. "I've been here since I was seven." Adam could tell this was a sensitive subject for Tyler, so quickly changed the subject. "What do you like to do for fun?"  
  
"Oh, I love playing football [soccer for all my fellow Americans]. It's the best sport EVER. I usually play center. Do you play at all? Oh, sorry. Do you remember if you ever played?" Tyler was back to being perky.  
  
"I don't remember, but maybe you could teach me to."  
  
"Hell yeah I'll teach you! Come on. We can go in the back of the building."  
  
Adam and Tyler went to the back and Tyler taught him of the rules. Tyler now reminded him of Oliver Wood, the eccentric Quidditch fanatic. After they went over the rules Tyler started to show off his skills. It's not quite Quidditch, but good enough, Adam thought as he watched Tyler.  
  
~^~~~^~  
  
That night at dinner, Janet introduced Adam to the rest of the children. Wesley was telling all his friends about how he met Adam. The rest of the children looked at him for a while, but quickly went back to talking amongst their friends. Adam's face broke into a smile when everyone appeared uninterested in him.  
  
Adam was surprised at how awful the food was. He quickly pushed those thoughts away and reminded himself that it was better than nothing. Tyler was talking all through dinner, but Adam didn't mind. He was glad to have made a friend on his first day.  
  
When they were supposed to be sleeping, Tyler was still talking to Adam. Eventually they both fell asleep. Adam's last thoughts were, Not quite Hogwarts, but I think I found a new home.  
  
~^~~~^~  
  
[Yay! I finally got this chapter up. I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't all that great. I just needed it. Also, I'm sorry for the long wait. Review if you want to. You can leave suggestions or comments or flame or whatever. I hope you give Tyler a chance. He has a reason for constantly being perky, which I'll go into in later chapters. He isn't just perky and nice for no good reason.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers! ~ Illusoire- Here's the beginning of what happened to Adam. Hope this was good enough. ~ floramorada- You really think it's interesting? Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. ~ insaneandproudofit- I read Cricket's stuff. They're really good. I hope Cricket is okay. Thank you for your review. ~ Nicky- Thank you so much for pointing out the mistakes. I still feel embarrassed about that. And thank you for being the only person to answer my question. I hope you like his time in the orphanage.]  
  
~~~ little gin blossom 


	4. A Talk with the Rat

I'm Not Running  
  
By little gin blossom  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns these awesome character 'cept for Tyler, Janet, and all the kids at St. Joseph's. I own them, but if you wanna use them, go right ahead. It's not like I even have enough money to hire a lawyer to sue you. I am making no money. ::Tears::  
  
A/N: I'm sorry to all my fans that I've kept waiting for so long. I have a legitimate excuse though. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
  
A Talk With The Rat  
  
Ron suddenly ran up to his former pet rat and asked with venom in his voice, "Where is Harry?"  
  
There were still traces of the Veritaserum in Peter Pettigrew's body, so he had no choice but to answer. "I don't know. All I know is that he stunned me and the next thing I knew, I was at Hogwarts."  
  
Ron suddenly had a disturbing thought. What if the other Death Eaters killed him? Oh, God, I shouldn't have been angry at him when his name came out of the goblet. Now, I'll probably never see him again. Oh God.  
  
Ron threw one last look of contempt at Wormtail before the older man disappeared. He went over to where Hermione was standing. She was talking to Sirius.  
  
". free now! Isn't that great?" Hermione was asking him.  
  
Sirius' reply was, "If Harry isn't here, there is no point in being free." Hermione looked like she was at a loss for words. She just sat down next to him and sighed. Ron then sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, trying to make her feel better. The once strong Hermione suddenly burst into tears.  
  
"Harry's. pro. probably dead, Ron!" she wailed between sobs. Ron, not knowing what to say, just smoothed her hair and let her grieve for their lost friend.  
  
"Hey. Harry's a fighter, remember? He's probably trying to find his way back to us right now," he whispered, not believing himself. Ron suddenly had a series of flashbacks, all including Harry and Harry's naiveté about the world. To Ron it felt as though he had lost a little brother. Family had always been the most important thing to Ron. Losing a member of his family was the worst thing that could happen.  
  
~^~~~^~  
  
Adam was having the time of his life. The people at St. Joseph's were like a new family, after only a week. Family was something he had never had.  
  
Tyler was teaching him how to do a perfect corner kick. "That's great, Adam! You're a natural!" Tyler was cheerful as always. That was a cause of unrest in Adam's mind. How can someone be so cheerful 24/7? Maybe he'll tell me when he trusts me enough. He turned his attention back to Tyler.  
  
"Adam!" Wesley cried. "It's time for lunch!"  
  
"Thanks, Wesley," Adam said.  
  
"I swear, that kid hero-worships you, Adam," Tyler joked. Adam flinched at the word hero. The flinch didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just a better role model than you are."  
  
"Hey! I am a very good role model! The kids here just don't recognize that fact," Tyler said while at the same time wondering what made Adam flinch.  
  
They walked to lunch joking with each other.  
  
As they sat down at the table, Adam adopted a serious expression. "Tyler," he ventured, "um. I was wondering why you've been here since you were seven."  
  
Tyler's expression turned cold. "I don't like to talk about it," he said in a soft yet venomous voice. "If you're going to be my friend, you're going to my friend, you'll never ask about my life before I came here." The glass next to Tyler shattered and punctuated his sentence. No one had touched the glass since lunch started.  
  
~^~~~^~  
  
Adam avoided Tyler the rest of the day, giving Tyler time to cool off and giving himself time to wonder about the shattering glass. Someone here was a wizard, but he didn't know who. He couldn't have made the glass shatter because he wasn't scared or angry. He actually could understand why Tyler was upset. So who made the glass shatter? Maybe one of the younger kids was a wizard and was scared when they noticed that Tyler wasn't smiling.  
  
That night, they couldn't avoid each other in the dorm.  
  
"Look, Adam, I'm sorry about today at lunch. I just don't like it when people talk about my past. Friends?" he asked sticking out his hand?  
  
"Friends," Adam said taking Tyler's hand. "I'm sorry about asking you about you're family."  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Tyler asked after a few awkward moments.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"If you still wanna know, I'll tell you about why I'm here. I should probably tell someone, anyway. I've been keeping it a secret for eight years."  
  
"So."  
  
~^~~~^~  
CLIFFIE! I hope. ::blushes:: I'm sorry for the horrendous lateness. And the shortness. I just had no inspiration for this chapter. I only wrote something because it's been a while since I last posted and I have a distressed reviewer.  
  
Thank you reviewers!  
  
Hope- I'm glad you like it.  
  
Ides of March- I love the name. Thank you for your input. And the long review. Yay! PS: I don't think you put enough PS's in your review. J/k.  
  
Lily Rose Evans- It's continued. It's probably not up to par, even for me, but I continued it.  
  
Lily Evans8- Lucky reviewer 13! You were the one who really made me feel bad about not writing more. I hope you like it. And yes, my brother did go back to college, so I got to write some more. I was in St. Louis for a week, so I couldn't write then. My brother came home for Spring Break, and he wouldn't let m hear the end of it if he knew I was writing a fic, and the next weekend, I had company over. So, everything that is stopping me from posting more should be gone for a couple of weeks.  
  
And as always, thank you to my fantastic beta-reader, insaneandproudofit! 


End file.
